


5 times his angel came to him and one time he went to her.

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [39]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Five times, five time his angel visited him and the one time he visited her.





	5 times his angel came to him and one time he went to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by an Anon in tumblr.   
> Enjoy!

The first time she came to see him was right after he had checked in himself in the facility, he was in a terrible state and she was the first guest he ever got. He was surprised when the nurse came and told him he had a visitor, no one but Tom knew that he was there and he knew the young man wouldn’t betray his trust or come visit him. She didn’t wait for the nurse to tell her that he didn’t want any visitors she just walked in the room and dismissed the other woman with a wave of a hand.

They spend about an hour together that afternoon, they barely talked, she just held his hand throughout her whole visit.

The second time she came to see him it was two weeks after the first time, he was getting ready to return home and she sneaked in with a bag of fresh food and his favorite apple pie. He was packing his back when she got in the room and softly placed the plastic bag on the table and left the room only placing a small kiss on his cheek.

It wasn’t much and they didn’t say anything to each other but it made his heart flutter in a way it didn’t in a long time.

The third time she came to him it was a week after he came back home, he was watching the Tom’s Christmas address. The kid looked tired and he wouldn’t blame him. She knocked his door and he was a bit scared to have someone knock on his door. It wasn’t late but it wasn’t early either. He opened the door and saw her standing there a box on her hands. He steps to the side and lets her in, a scent of vanilla follows her and fills his lungs.

She spend the night on his sofa that night, it was the best night of his life in a long time. When she left the other morning she gently covered him with a blanket and kissed his temple leaving him sleeping peacefully.

The fourth time she came to him was the night after he came back to work. He was exhausted, although his deputies run the department as if he was there, he still wanted to be on top of things and the inability to control everything drove him mental. She came straight from work still in her gray suit and green silk shirt. He didn’t know how to tell her that she looked like a vision to him.

It was the first night he kissed her, he was hesitant, almost like it was the first time he ever fell in love and in some way it was, this was so different than with Elaine and Charlotte, there wasn’t a burning passion and the madness he felt the last time. This was a slow burning and he had no idea when it started and as their lips locked he was sure that this fire was going to consume him.

The fifth time she came to him was after her confirmation as secretary of defense it was a major promotion from her last job and that meant that they would work closer than before. She opens the door with her keys while he cooks her favorite meal. She hugs him from behind, the scent of vanilla mixing with the scent of the chicken he’s frying. Her hands are holding him tight and her hair tingle his neck and this was all he needed for the moment.

She spends the night with him, sleeping peacefully next to him on their bed and he is shocked when he calls his bed theirs, but it is. Somehow it became their bed and not just his.

 He went to her after they had a fight, three years together they never fought and he guesses this was bound to happen at some point. He doesn’t remember why they were fighting what started said fight all he does remember is the sound of the door slamming and the scent of vanilla that surrounds him the whole time those days disappearing. This was the first time in years that he felt the loneliness he had forgotten and the pain he thought he wouldn’t go through again.

He spent the night apologizing to her, again and again. Spent the whole night just holding her close and whispering apologies to her hair, because this was all he could do. He couldn’t take back the pain, or the tears both shed so he did all he could and that was apologize to her again and again.

He asked her to marry him that night, she was asleep and couldn’t answer but that was the only way he could outer the words. At some point he’ll be strong enough to actually tell her when she’s awake and able to answer, one day he’ll be strong enough to actually take out the beautiful sapphire and diamond ring he got her and maybe even get down to one knee, but tonight was not the time…

**Author's Note:**

> There you go Anon!


End file.
